The Animator: First Stop
by AlteredTwilightDragon
Summary: What if all the mangas and anime shows you've seen were real? This is the story of Koji and Yumi as they worldhop through them. First stop, Love Hina World! Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

The Animator

Prologue

A tow haired young girl ran through the forest, branches tearing at her clothes and slashing at her skin. She didn't care anymore; she knew she would probably die anyway. All that mattered was the device on her wrist, and the blueprints that she held in her hands. She heard the sound of the soldiers blasting away the trees in the distance, and she ran faster. Finally, she reached the ruins of her old town and looked around in desperation for a door. She found one, took out a dark blue key and stuck it in the keyhole. She typed in a few short lines on a glowing green screen that appeared above the device and opened the door. Another world lay on the other side, but it was a place she knew quite well. She entered the room and put the blueprints on a desk, along with a note explaining them. She looked at the 15 year old boy lying in the bed, and walked over to him. Kneeling down, she kissed him on the forehead and whispered softly "Thank you. I wish I didn't have to givethis to you, but…" She fought back tears as she continued, the sounds of the blasts growing closer through the door "You're our only hope now. Goodbye… Koji" she got up and left the room closing the door behind her, and only glancing at a notebook lying open on the dresser. It had a picture of her, and it was labeled: 'Kyo; My first manga character'

------------------------------------------------

I'm not going to write any more until I get a request to hear the rest. Right now I've got 1 more chapter ready to go, another that needs to be rewritten, and one that's just terrible. Basically, this story is a fanfiction of just about every anime and manga I've read. I realize this must be one of the shortest ffs out there, but I don't really like going into details. I'm gonna make em longer, so don't worry, this is the shortest one. I'm only in high school, and this is my first story, so be merciful. Kyo is pronounced Key-o by the way.


	2. Chapter 1: The Opening

The Animator

Chapter 1: The Opening

"I'm telling you it works" I said, brandishing the watch-like device on my arm in his face.

"And I'm telling you it's not possible" he said angrily to me, pushing my arm away from him.

"Fine" I said "I'll show you and prove it works" I gestured towards the hallway "Just pick a locked door."

"Fine" he said, walking to the one nearest him "This one I guess" He watched me as I pulled out a dark blue key and put it into the door lock. Immediately the device let out a beep and a screen appeared above it, complete with a keypad, all glowing electronic green.

"A cheap trick" he huffed, looking unimpressed. "I'm not done yet Yumi" I said, typing in access codes on the keypad "Just give me a second" I hit enter and a digital voice said "Account confirmed. Access accepted. Safety switches 1-24 enabled. Enter destination server."

I typed it in and hit enter again. "Server recognized" the voice said "Accessing the Teleportation Engine Drive" The device started to hum "Drive accessed. Opening Anigate"

The Device hummed louder as the screen closed. "There" I said, reaching for the doorknob, "Now let's go" When I opened the door, there was an entirely separate world waiting on the other side. "Believe me now?" I asked him as we walked through the door. He was speechless as he stared around, open-mouthed.

Suddenly the device shot out sparks and our old world behind us abruptly fizzled out. "No! It shorted out again! I thought I fixed that!" I yelled. This snapped Yumi out of his trance. "What is that thing?" he asked the awe of the new world not yet out of his eyes. I grinned and held the device on my wrist in front of me. "It's called The Animator"

-----------------------------------

Thank you for the good reveiws. It means a lot more coming from people I don't know. And as long as at least one person likes my story, I'll be happy.


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped

The Animator

I don't own any characters from Love Hina.

Chapter 2: Trapped

"Let me get this straight" Yumi said, amazed "This world we're in right now is the world of that manga 'Love Hina'?"

"The anime too" I reminded him.

"Right" He sighed, frustrated with my lack of concern "And that thing, what did you call it? The Animator?"

"Yup" I replied

"Anyway, that thing is broken and now we can't get back to the real world?"

"Reality is perceptual" I said "It's all about how you look at it"

"All I see is that we're stuck in an animated world and we can't get back!" He shouted at me "We need to fix that thing!"

**Writer's Note: **I should probably explain what's happening right now. First off, you need to understand that there are parallel universes. Usually these worlds are kept separate, but every now and then, someone in our world catches information from one of the other worlds. This phenomenon has become known in our world as 'being struck by inspiration' and has happened many times. Almost every anime, manga, or game you've ever seen has been thought up this way (the Japanese are more effective at catching the info from other worlds for some reason). That being said, I will now explain the Animator. Basically The Animator catches this data, and locks onto its location. The Animator then saves that location onto separate servers, where the location can be accessed at any time. Then, using the code for that world, called the Paraverse Location Code (PLC), the Animator's Teleportation Engine Drive (TED) can tear open a path to the desired location. However, these portals are very unstable and require something to stabilize them before the Animator will open them. So, actual doorsare used to stabilize the portals. The basic problem here is that the TED that opens the world portals is broken, so they can't get back to the real world. There are other things the Animator does, but I'll get to those when they come. And now, back to the story.

"I know" I sighed "but it'll take me awhile. Why don't you go exploring around here until I'm done?"

"Fine" he said, and left. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I realized I had just made a big mistake.

----------------------

"This is amazing" Yumi thought while walking down a hallway "This is the actual Hinata House. Home to all those girls…" He continued to walk, and was soon approaching the famous hot spring baths. "I think I'll relax awhile until Koji fixes that contraption of his"

He slipped in and sighed "Now I could live like this" he thought, smiling. Then, he heard voices approaching the baths. Girl's voices.

"Ugh, If he does that one more time, I really will kill him" one said.

"Is that… Naru?" Yumi thought, and then looked around for a place to hide.

"Why do you put up with him Naru?" a second voice asked "I would have killed him long ago"

Yumi gulped "I know that's Motoko" he thought

"It's not like you haven't tried" Naru replied Yumi wrapped a towel around his waist and dived behind a rock just as the girls came in. They had towels wrapped around them, and Motoko had her sword with her. "True…" Motoko said "But…" she looked around suddenly, her hand on her sword, ready to strike "There's someone here"

"You're just paranoid Motoko" Naru said, getting into the springs.

"No I'm not!" Motoko said looking right at Yumi's hiding place "I heard something over here"

Yumi looked down at his foot, and saw a snapped twig underneath it. He cursed under his breath as Motoko swung her blade, shouting "Bolder Cutting Blade!"

The bolder shattered and the girls stared at Yumi. Yumi stared back.

"Never seen you before" Naru said, sinking deeper into the water "But we don't take kindly to perverts here"

"So true Naru" Motoko said, setting up for another blow "So true"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As a sneak preview, Yumi and Koji will be visiting the worlds of: InuYasha, .hack, Kingdom Hearts, and C.O.P.E. (Creations Of People Everywhere) in addition to Love Hina and the Real World. Sadly, this is where the quickly released chapters end. Chapter 3 is giving me trouble. By the way, Animator is an acronym. It stands for 'Artificial Navigator Into Many Alternate Terms Of Reality'.


	4. Chapter 3: Hot Springs Trouble

The Animator

I don't own any of the Love Hina Characters.

Chapter 3: Hot Spring Trouble

"Bolder Cutting Blade!" Motoko shouted as she swung her sword. Yumi put up his arm and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. But it never did. Instead, he heard the sound of metal striking metal. When he looked up, he saw me blocking her strike.

"You haven't been practicing?" I said to her, parrying her sword and sending her stumbling backwards. "For shame"

Motoko growled at me. "You leave without telling anybody" she fumed "Only to come back and criticize me? You will not be forgiven!" She raised her blade and wind started to swirl around it. "Sacred Technique: Scar of the Wind!" she shouted as she brought the sword to the ground, sending a power surge rushing toward me & Yumi.

"The Wind Scar?" Yumi yelled over the noise "but that's from InuYasha. How does she know it?"

"I taught it to her!" I called back "Now be quiet, this takes immense focus" I studied the patterns of the onrush of pure energy, and saw where I had to hit. "Sacred Technique" I shouted "Backlash Wave!" I sent a Wind Scar right at the center of the energy wave, sending it right back at her.

She was blasted back into a wall, her towel shredded. I quickly went to her and knelt by her side. "I'm sorry Motoko" I said, wrapping another towel around her "But you didn't leave me much choice"

"Humph" she griped, pushing me away and stumbling out of the baths. "I'll beat you next time"

I chuckled "You'd better practice up then, but do you know where Su is?"

She glared back at me. "She's in her room" she huffed and walked away.

"Come on Yumi" I said pulling him out of the baths before Naru chucked something at us.

----------------------------------------------------------

Next stop on the worldhopping trip will be InuYasha's World by the way.


	5. Chapter 4: The Decision

The Animator

I don't own any of the Love Hina characters.

Chapter 4: The Decision

"Exactly how is it that you can beat Motoko in a sword fight?" Yumi asked as we sped down hallways. "Especially as you've never even picked up a sword in the Real World"

"I can edit my profile in the Anime worlds" I told him as I looked for Su's room.

**Writer's Note:** What Koji's talking about is his character description. If you've ever Role Played as a made up, you know what I'm talking about. Another of the Animator's abilities is held by an accessory called the Made-up Mod. Since the Anime worlds aren't the friendliest of places, and most people don't know how to effectively defend themselves from their unusual dangers, this attachment allows the user to create a new description of himself, letting him do things he never could before; mastery of the sword for example. The user can edit a new profile for each world, with the restriction of making yourself invincible or forcing yourself into someone's memory. The Animator's powerful, but not that powerful. Now, back to the story.

"Oh" he said, but an explosion coming form further down the hallway drowned his voice out. We walked up to the room and saw the door lying in the hallway.

"This is Su's room" I told Yumi as I walked in. "Odd choice of interior decorations" Yumi commented when he saw her room, looking like someone just dropped a rain forest into her room. Su was in the back in her Gundam-Type Mecha.

"What's up Su?" I called when I got close enough. She turned, saw us and jumped out. "Heya Koji! Did ya bring me any bananas?" I laughed "That's just like you Su. What was that explosion just now?"

"I was fighting that turtle," she said, smiling. I rolled my eyes "On a more important note, the Animator broke" Her happy face quickly changed to anger at hearing this. "You broke it? I spent weeks fixing it the first time you got stuck here!"

"I know, but I think it's only the TED this time"

"Fine" she sighed "but promise me ya won't break it again, Ok?"

"I'll try not to" I said, taking the Animator off my wrist and handing it to her "I'll be back in an hour or so, alright? Me and Yumi over there need lunch. Su waved at Yumi. "Hi" Yumi said as he waved back. "The kitchen's this way" I said "Follow me"

---------

We were eating the sandwiches fixed up for lunch when Yumi asked "How come Su knows about that thing, but no one else does?"

"Because that thing is dangerous" I told him "I only tell the most technologically minded person in each world about it, and even then only so I'd have help fixing it if it broke"

"How's it dangerous?" Yumi inquired "It lets you visit the worlds of Anime. You could make a fortune off of it!"

"Did you forget about your little mishap in the hot springs just a while ago?" he started to open his mouth to say something, but he closed it, and hung his head. "See? It's dangerous here. Anywhere in the Anime worlds. You can die here you know, this place is as real as the Real world. Besides, don't you watch the anime shows? Some evil dude would find some way to use the Animator to try to take over the worlds or something"

"I get it" he sighed, "Anime worlds are dangerous, keep the Animator secret" then looked up and smiled "But… I still wanna see em. The worlds and people that were used to create our favorite shows."

I couldn't help but smile too. "I thought you'd say that." I stood up "Then let's get the Animator and go on a grand tour of the Anime worlds my friend!" Yumi stood up, and nodded "Yeah!" Then, the idea seemed so full of promise and excitement. How could I have known how badly it would end up?

---------------------------------

Wow suspense! It's even getting to me and I'm writing it. Oh yeah, I'm not sure how many chapters they'll be, but all the worls are listed in the second chapter plus I've decided to include Chobits World. It'll help my plot along.


	6. Chapter 5: First Contact

The Animator

Chapter 5: First Contact

We entered Su's room in high spirits, laughing and joking around. "Well, you guys seem happy about something" "We're going to tour all of the known anime worlds when you're done fixing the Animator" I told her, a big grin across my face. "Gee, Then I guess I'll see you later," she said, holding up the device to me. As I put it back on, the Hinata House shook, and we heard an explosion coming from outside. "What was that?" Yumi asked as another blast sounded off, shaking up the building even more. "A cannon!" Su shouted, and we all ran outside to see a group of men wearing matching white outfits similar to the military uniforms in the real world, all surrounding an old cannon. One of them noticed us and shouted, "We have you out manned. Surrender the Navigator to us or we will eliminate this world."

"If you mean the Animator, then forget about it!" I shouted back. "You'll have to get through us before you can destroy this world!"

"Very well" the solider called back "Fire the cannon!" It seemed the entire world went into slow motion as the cannon was fired directly at us. Just before it hit us, the cannonball flying off. We looked behind us, and Su was in her mecha again. "How do you do that!" I yelled up at her. She just smiled and called back, "I'll take care of them, you go on to the door!" I nodded and pulled Yumi back into the house and through hallways towards the door where we arrived. But, when we got there, someone was already waiting.

He wore the same uniform as the men outside, but a greater sense of authority emanated from him. Also, he wore a hat that concealed the top half of his face. He smiled and said, "I've been waiting for you Koji" He stood up and drew the sword that was at his waist. "I believe you use a sword to fight in this world, don't you?" he asked, but I got the sense that he already knew. Without thinking, I drew my sword and charged at him, but he quickly blocked and threw a blow towards me. I jumped back and threw my sword at him, yelling "Strike Raid! (Kingdom Hearts)" It hit him in the arm, and retrieved it, aiming another strike while he was still set off by the first blow. But he raised his sword and blocked my attacks. "Come on Koji," he sneered "You're stronger than this"

"You want to see my full power? You asked for it!" I jumped back, and held up my sword. A short while later it erupted in shadowflame. "Behold, my sword's true form, the Shadow Blade!" I swung the sword down shouting "Dark Bolder Cutting Blade, Second form!" The soldier put up his word, but it was no use. One can't defend against an attack in the second form. The shockwave passed over him, and sent him flying back. After a while he got up, apparently unharmed. "What?" I whispered, in total amazement. The Second form had always finished off my foes in one shot, but this guy took a direct hit and brushed it off. "Pretty good shot there," the guy said, "Not many can land a blow" As soon as he said that, his hat split in two and fell to the floor. I looked at his face and gasped. "Hey, Koji?" Yumi asked, somewhat nervous "Why does he look just like you?"

Entrance to the next world in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6:World Trip

**The Animator**

Chapter 6: World Trip

"Hey, Koji. Why does he look just like you?" And yes, he did look exactly like me, and now that I think about it even his voice was the same as mine. The imposter just stood there and smirked.

"What's your name?" I asked cautiously, getting ready to block with my sword (it had gone back to normal) if he tried to attack.

"My name is Yamiko Hansha, General of the Tenbatsu Army, and I'll be taking that device on your wrist now."

"Why do you want it?" I asked. "It's none of your concern why I want it," he said, moving into a fighting position, "Only that I will get it" He sped forwards, much faster than before, and slashed. It was a grazing strike, but still left a deep cut across my chest.

"But," he chuckled, putting his sword back in its scabbard, "It might be interesting to see how strong you can become. In time you might be a good match…" He pulled out a handheld radio and said, "All units, pull out. Return to base."

A voice came in reply "But sir!" "Don't question me, just do it" Yamiko yelled as he walked off. "Come on Yumi," I stood up, using the wall for support, blood dripping to the floor "We need to get to the next world"

"But you're bleeding!" Yumi exclaimed, "You'll die of blood loss if you don't get it fixed up!" "I'll stand a better chance by going to the next world" I told him, pulling out the dark blue key, "Trust me" I walked over to the door and put the key into the keyhole. The screen opened again and I said, "Switch to vocal commands. Open the portal." Words appeared across the screen, and it said aloud, "Request Confirmed. Portal on Standby. Please state the Paraverse Location Code"

"W-N-D-S-C-R"

"PLC Confirmed. Opening Portal." The device whirred and I pushed the door open and walked through. Almost instantly, my wound healed, my clothes changed to an outfit similar to a bathrobe, as did Yumi's when he walked through. My eyes changed from dark brown to a milky gray, my fingernails elongated and sharpened to points, and the Animator melted into a bluish bead bracelet. "What are we wearing?" Yumi asked, examining the outfit. "Hakamas, I think" I replied looking around.

"Why would we need Hakamas?"

"Well, we are in the Fudal Era of Japan"

He stared at me, eyes full of that wonder again, "You mean…"

"Yeah, we're in InuYasha World"

* * *

Ha! the long awaited appearance of Inuyasha World! This ends the first stop into the worlds of anime. This series will continue in the InuYasha catagory on this site, and will be titled "The Animator - Second Stop" 


End file.
